A Rainbow Comes After a Storm
by chryssans289
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang muncul dari imajinasiku setelah kabar Luhan dating mencuat di MedSos dan lebih di dominasi oleh curhatan galau Author perihal masalah tersebut. Yang udah ga percaya HUNHAN, yang udah ga minat baca cerita dengan HUNHAN sebagai pairing, ada baiknya abaikan saja ff ini. "BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANNA BELIEVE" -HUNHAN SHIPPER. YAOI / BL!


"A Rainbow Comes After a Storm"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tepat. Desauan angin dingin setia menusuk kulit bagi siapapun yang masih bergelut dengan kerasnya kehidupan. Pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya demi sesuap nasi dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman memaksa sebagian orang harus rela mengorbankan kesehatannya.

Malam itu Oh Sehun baru saja pulang dari salah satu tempat penyiaran TV Swasta sebagai tamu undangan. Rasa penat yang melanda bukan sebuah bualan semata, ngilu sekujur tubuh setia mendera, menghantarkan desahan lelah nan rendah. Tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya. Pria itu adalah seorang maknae yang murah senyum, lucu dan sedikit kekanakan. Kyungsoo hyungnya bahkan kerap kali direpotkan dengan ulah jahilnya yang terkadang tak tahu tempat.

Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya kacau balau. Berita terhangat yang ia dapati dari dari orang lain membuatnya tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ini tentang Luhan, tentang berita resminya seorang Luhan yang memiliki pacar wanita dari lawan mainnya dalam sebuah drama romance.

Luhan benar-benar tidak memberitahunya akan hal ini. Jujur saja Sehun cukup kecewa, ia tak mengerti bagaimana Luhan bisa melakukan semua itu seolah apa yang sudah mereka berdua lalui bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting.

Bagaimana dengan janji yang telah mereka buat?

Janji bahwa tak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain, janji bahwa keduanya akan selalu bersama, janji bahwa keduanya akan selalu setia dan siap sedia menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari awak media. Sebenarnya Sehun dianggap sebagai apa? Sehun juga manusia yang punya hati. Dia bisa merasakan sakit dan kesedihan. Terlebih berita tersebut ia ketahui dari orang lain, bukan dari Luhan sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun gencar mengirimi Luhan pesan, namun tak berbuah balasan satupun. Jelas kecewa, itu yang Sehun rasa. Berdenyut hati bagai diremas kuat, membuatnya jadi sedikit berbeda hingga beberapa malam yang lalu Kyungsoo hyungnya datang ke kamarnya dan mencekoki Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang begitu memberatkan. Akhirnya Sehun pasrah dan mencoba terbuka, berharap ada solusi yang ia dapat dari hyung kesayangannya itu. Dan semua pada akhirnya berakhir dengaan sesi curhat ditemani makanan khusus buatan dari hyungnya.

Rasanya kepalanya begitu berat, mungkin efek kurang makan akhir-akhir ini. Manager hyung bahkan sampai harus menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang kebiasaan baru namun buruk miliknya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa ia tak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar mengunyah sesendok nasi. Bahkan untuk tersenyum di depan kamerapun harus ia lakukan dengan terpaksa. Ada rasa lelah tak kasat mata yang menekan batinnya.

Sebenarnya, dia hanya merindukan sosok Luhan.

Begitu jahatnya, sejak berita menggemparkan itu menyebar, Luhan tak lagi membalas ratusan pesan yang ia kirimkan, apalagi sekedar bertukar kabar melalui sambungan telpon. Apa sekarang Luhan sudah benar-benar berniat meninggalkannya?

Meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri,

Lagi... Dalam kesendirian yang menyesatkan.

Dulu, ketika Luhan memilih hengkang dari EXO, sosok indah tersebut berjanji secara pribadi untuk Sehun bahwa ia tak akan pernah melupakan Sehun dan akan selalu memberi kabar bagaimanapun keadaan keduanya. Dan masa itu Sehun masihlah sosok yang naif, percaya akan semua ucapan manis dari sosok yang lebih tua. Percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Namun kini itu hanya menjadi harapan semu yang pecah dan hilang terbawa angin. Melarutkan kesedihan yang mencair membasahi ujung kepalanya.

Langkahnya diseret pelan, menatap datar pada lorong-lorong panjang yang begitu sunyi. Beruntungnya manager hyungnya bilang jika ia sedang punya urusan dengan sang istri dan membiarkan sehun kembali ke dorm seorang diri. Setidaknya ia tidak harus memperlihatkan muka murungnya jika ia berjalan bersebelahan dengan sang manager hyung.

Wajahnya datar, tapi ada kesedihan disana. Memencet angka 7 pada tombol lift dan membiarkan pantulan wajahnya pada dinding besi menjadi teman dalam kesunyian yang mencekam. Waktu-waktu sunyi terasa begitu membunuh, tapi ia coba pastikan bahwa semua tidak berjalan dengan lambat dan membosankan.

Pintu lift terbuka, menimbulkan bunyi TING pelan yang cukup memekakkan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dorm EXO, rumah hangat yang menjadi tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah akan masalah kehidupan yang terkadang begitu pelik.

Ia memencet password dorm yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Ketika pintu terbuka, suasana gelap menyambut. Tak mengherankan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat. Pasti para hyung dan member lain sudah lebih dulu mengarungi alam mimpi, sedangkan ia masih harus membersihkan diri baru kemudian ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sekedar informasi, kini Sehun selalu memilih tidur sendiri, tak lagi bersama Suho hyungnya dengan alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Beruntungnya Suho terbuka akan keputusan Sehun tersebut.

Suara langkah kaki dari balik kegelapan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia pikir itu adalah sosok hantu seperti di film-film horror yang kerap ia tonton bersama member EXO lain. Sehun bisa menarik nafas lega ketika sosok tersebut muncul dan menampakkan wajah imutnya yang keibuan.

"Soo hyung?" Sehun menyapa pelan dengan senyum tipis _palsu_ tersemat di bibirnya.

Ia cukup kaget ketika secara tidak terduga Kyungsoo memeluknya pelan, menyenderkan pipinya pada dada Sehun yang kini telah membidang sempurna.

"Hyung.." Sehun bergumam lagi.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. _Apa hatimu lelah?_

Senyuman tipis Sehun mengembang, "Ya, aku sedikit lelah. Tertawa bersama Jaeseok Sunbaenim membuatku banyak kehilangan energi."

Niatnya sedikit melucu tak mampu mencairkan suasana. Rasa kosong itu ada ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan.

"Berhenti berpura-pura kuat. Aku tahu kau merindukan _nya_.."

Pada akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan pada orang lain, terutama Kyungsoo hyungnya yang begitu peka.

"Maaf sudah menyimpannya sendirian.. Kupikir aku bisa melakukannya, tapi ternyata ini cukup berat.. "

"Ya.. Aku tahu perasaanmu, karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya.. "

Sehun mengerti jika Kyungsoo membicarakan perihal masalah kencan settingan agensi mereka tentang Kai dan Krystal.

"Masuklah ke kamar, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu.."

 _Seseorang?_

"Siapa hyung?"

"Masuk saja dan kau akan tahu.. " Kyungsoo tersenyum bak malaikat, lalu mengecup pipi Sehun pelan sebagai kebiasaan dan tanda sayang diantara keduanya sebelum menjelang tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tamu misterius yang ada di kamarnya, Sehun tidak bisa menebak siapa gerangan orang itu. Ia memang sedang membuat janji dengan beberapa sunbaenya untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi itu bahkan akan dilakukan beberapa minggu kedepan. Tak mungkin pula salah satu dari mereka mau-maunya datang ke dorm EXO hanya untuk mengajaknya makan malam diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Dengan rasa penasaran menguasai benak, ia melangkah pelan ke kamarnya. Suasana remang dan kesunyian seolah mendukung. Pelan ia buka pintu bercat putih kamar itu nyaris tanpa suara.

Gelap.

Sehun nyaris saja menyalakan lampu ketika gerakannya terhenti saat sosok asing muncul dari sisi gelap yang ada dalam kamar. Ia terkejut, matanya membesar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini. bahkan ketika sosok tersebut melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada pinggangnya, ia masih setia mematung tanpa reaksi.

Aroma lembut _c_ _h_ _amomile_ yang begitu ia rindukan menyeruak memenuhi saraf _olfaktori_ nya, mengantarkan impuls menenangkan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa begitu lega.

"Maaf.." suara merdu selembut beledu itu mengalun bagai melodi indah taman surga, membuat Sehun memejamkan kedua mata tanpa sadar.

Ini nyata, sosok yang ada di depannya adalah nyata.

"I miss you so bad.."

Entah insting atau memang sudah terbiasa, Sehun secara sigap bisa menguasai diri dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk balas merengkuh sosok mungil di depannya. Mengecupi pelan ceruk leher beraroma lembut yang menjadi candu.

"Hiks.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh yang lebih kecil, ia membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di pundak sosok yang ada di depannya. Tatapannya meneduh, terpana akan malaikat tanpa sayap yang kini tengah menangis dengan disertai isakan lembut yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia pikir ini hanyalah mimpi ketika ia menemukan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya dan merusak hari-harinya secara tak langsung. Kini si kecil terlihat begitu rapuh dalam balutan kemeja putih yang Sehun yakini itu adalah miliknya karena kemeja itu terlihat menelan tubuh si kecil dengan baik. Rambutnya terasa lembab, mungkin sang pemilik baru saja membersihkan diri.

"Kau kembali.." Sehun berbisik pelan. Ia tesenyum dari telinga yang satu hingga ke telinga lainnya, tak lagi tahu harus mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya dengan cara seperti apa.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Sehun mengambil jarak untuk menghdupkan saklar lampu.

Ketika cahaya putih menyeruak memenuhi kamar, ia benar-benar bisa melihat sosok tersebut bersinar dibawah sinar lampu secara luar biasa indah. Atensinya terpecah sejenak melirik koper kecil berwarna biru di sudut kamar, lalu kembali lagi pada sosok di depannya. Ia mendekat pada sosok tersebut, namun senyumnya luntur ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan wajah sosok yang lebih kecil.

"Lu, ada apa dengan pipimu.." secara lembut Sehun membimbing Luhan untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya, membiarkan Luhan menyamankan diri hingga nanti siap untuk berbicara.

Dengan penuh kelembutan jari-jari panjang Sehun mengusap lebam biru yang terlihat samar-samar dibawah lampu kamar.

"A..aku lelah Sehunie.. hikss.. a..aku lelah dengan semuanya.. m..mereka memaksaku.. hiks.."

"Sssttt.. perlahan saja.." Sehun merengkuh sosok tersebut kedalam pelukan hangatnya, membimbing yang lebih kecil untuk menyamankan diri dalam kukungannya yang aman.

"Ma..maaf tidak memberi kabar.. aku t..tidak bisa menggunakan handphoneku.." bisik Luhan dengan suara serak pasca menangis. Ucapannya sedikit tersendat akibat sesegukan yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Aku mengerti Lu.."

Jadi sekarang Sehun mulai paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Luhan melakukan semua itu tidak benar-benar dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Sepertinya agensi yang menaunginya memberi tekanan besar untuk Luhan kali ini. setidaknya Sehun harus bersyukur karena Luhan tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan wanita itu.

"Lalu kenapa dengan wajamu hmm?" lagi, Sehun mengusap wajah si kecil, memberikan kecupan-kecupan pelan seringan kapas pada permukaan lebam yang terlihat merusak keindahan wajah sang pemilik.

"M..mereka menamparku karena a..aku berniat menghubungimu. Aku benar-benar t..tidak tahan, lalu aku kabur tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.." Luhan meremas kemeja hitam yang Sehun kenakan. Rasa trauma yang setia menempel di ingatannya membuat tremor yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Sial.." Sehun mendesis. Jujur, ia tak terima dengan apa yang Luhan alami. Ia yakin Luhan lebih tertekan jika dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"A..aku lelah Sehunnie.. dan aku.. aku takut.."

Rengkuhan keduanya semakin mengerat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang lama tak tersalurkan, "Semua akan baik-baiks aja Lu.. percayalah.."

Yang lebih besar menarik diri, menatap penuh kasih pada sosok di depannya. Dengan pelan Sehun menangkup pipi si kecil dengan kedua tangan besarnya, mengelusnya pelan sebelum membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman sarat rindu yang memabukkan. Kecupan lembut itu berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan menuntut dari keduanya. Kelopak mata berbulu lentik milik Luhan menutup secara perahan, menikmati bagaimana gentle-nya sosok Sehun memperlakukan dirinya.

Pelan-pelan Sehun baringkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang tanpa melepaskan pagutan keduanya. Jari-jari besarnya mengelus permukaan halus kulit paha Luhan yang tak tertutupi apapun. Sehun tak menduga akan disambut dengan sosok Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya tanpa bawahan apapun. itu terlihat sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"Ahh.." Luhan mendesah lembut ketika kecupan Sehun turun ke lehernya.

Pria yang lebih dominan membuat beberapa kissmark disana, seolah menandai bahwa Luhan telah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Ciumannya kembali naik. Bibirnya memagut kembali bibir lembut Luhan, seolah tak pernah puas bagai candu. Ia merengkuh pinggang si kecil semakin dalam hingga membuat tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa jarak barang sesenti. Keduanya melepaskan pagutan ketika pasokan oksigen tak lagi mendukung, menciptakan benang saliva tipis yang putus seiring menjauhnya masing-masing wajah. Sehun tersenyum, begitupun Luhan. Yang lebih besar mengelus surai lembut sosok di depannya.

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku, selamanya.."

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "Itu tidak akan mungkin.."

"Baguslah.. itu membuatku tenang.." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun.." Luhan memanggil.

"Hm.."

Jari-jari lentik Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun dengan begitu erat, "Apa kita akan terus bersama?"

Tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun tersenyum dalam diam, menyempatkan meninggalkan satu kecupan sayang pada rambut yang lebih kecil, "Ya, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu dan aku baru akan pergi sampai kau benar-benar menyuruhku untuk pergi.."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Sehun pergi.."

"Kalau begitu berarti kita akan terus bersama.."

"Hmm.." Luhan mengangguk, pipinya memerah bak apel masak.

"Lu, saranghae.." satu kecupan dalam Sehun berikan pada bibir si kecil.

Luhan tersenyum manis dalam ciuman keduanya, "Nado.."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

CURHATAN UNFAEDAH AUTHOR:

Well, as u know, aku bikin cerita ini berdasarkan berita hangat baru-baru ini. jujur aku benar-benar shock denger berita itu. awalnya ga percaya, tapi lama-lama jadi pasrah dan hanya bisa nahan sakit hati sendirian.

Sumpah, aku kok kasihan banget sama Sehun? Aku tuh ngerasa Sehun punya sesuatu yang dia simpen dan itu berkaitan dengan berita datingnya Luhan. Itu terbukti dari Unggahan instagramnya bareng Kyungsoo _(no judge b*tch, this is just my opinion)_ , foto yang makan bareng itu, kok aku ngerasa dia pasang senyum palsu disana? Kantung matanya tebel, sembab pula kaya orang habis nangis. Itu bertepatan banget loh sama berita datingnya Luhan. Seolah-olah Sehun mau bilang kalau dia baik-baik aja karena ada Ami Soo sebagai ladang untuk berbagi keluh kesah.

Just my opini.. menurut kalian berita Luhan itu settingan atau bukan? Soalnya XiaoTong itu kan lawan mainnya di drama, jadi itu bisa aja salah satu trik promosi. Tapiiii, yang bikin nyesek tuh ada berita yang bilang kalau Luhan itu udah deket sama ayahnya XiaoTong! Itu bener-bener bikin aku takut. Gimana kalau Luhan beneran serius sama XiaoTong? Aku ga bakal bisa bayangin gimana sakitnya HUNHAN shipper kalau itu bener-bener terjadi. Sebenernya sebagai fans aku harus dukung Luhan kalau itu bisa buat dia bahagia maka aku juga harus bahagia. _But Dude, Here I'm talking from FUJOSHI sideeeeeeee~_ jadi dari sudut hati kecil yang paling dalam sedalam lubang Freeport, aku masih belum rela ngelepas Luhan sama XiaoT0ong.. maaf buat kalian yang dukung Couple LuTong..

Aku sakit, sedih, kenapa ya sebagai fujo itu berat banget cobaannya? Selalu punya ending yang sama. Kita ngershipperin dua orang yang punya chemistry kuat, yang kita yakini punya relationship yang lebih di dunia nyata, tapi entar ujung-ujungnya mereka nikah sama wanita pilihan masing-masing. Nyesek!

But yeah, gue cinta apa yang gue lakukan meski ini sebenernya adalah kubangan dosa. Well, ngedukung kaum gay ga dosa? Dosa men.. tapi gue udah terlanjur cinta sama YAOI aku kudu otohkeh? Ibaratnya tuh aku udah masuk pintu dunia FUJO dan gabisa keluar lagi.

Oh.. ini kasusnya emang rada mirip sama ChanBaek yang harus pecah karena BaekYeon atau KaiSoo yang harus pecah karena KaiStal. Bedanya Luhan secara terang-terangan ngumumin ke publik kalau XiaoTong itu pacar dia, seolah dia serius sama tu cewek. Syakit mennn. Gue ga benci ceweknya, gue cuman sedih, sebagai HUNHAN shipper kenapa cobaannya harus seberat ini?

Boleh ga gue berharap kalau endingnya bakal sama kaya kaiStal atau BaekYeon.. mereka putus dan semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Aku kangen HUNHAN kode-kodean di instagram atau weibo sumpahh.. aku kangen moment merekaaaa

"BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANNA BELIEVE" Slogan HUNHAN Shipper yang melegenda. Gue ga ngelarang kalian buat ninggalin HUNHAN, terserah kalian mau bilang HUNHAN udah tamat, HUNHAN udah tenggelem, atau blah blah blah.. mau Luhan udah nikah atau Sehun nanti nikah jugak gue bakal tetep cinta HUNHAN. HUNHAN TOK, TITIK! Begitupun dengan kapel KAISOO, CHANBAEK, CHENMIN, SULAY, ATAU TAORIS dll lah..

Terkadang gue mikir.. gimana nasib CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN Shipper nanti kalau bias udah nikah sama wanita pilihan masing-masing? Gue sedih, kenapa jadi seorang Fujo itu berat banget?

Walau ada berita ini, gue ga bakal berhenti nulis fanfiction YAOI HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO dan semua OTP YAOI lainnya. I believe what I wanna believe.. aku percaya dengan apa yang aku jalani. Dan aku siap menanggung kekecewaan karena aku udah terjun ke dunia Fujo. _As simple as you see_ , intinya jadi Fujo itu cuman harus nyiapin mental kalau-kalau suatu saat salah satu bias yang di shipperin nikah sama cewe lain

Bodo kalo kalian ga mau baca fanfict HUNHAN lagi.. gue bakal tetep bikin fanfiction sampe gue bener-bener ga mampu, sampe gue gumoh, sampe mata gue sakit liat layar laptop, sampe mata gue minus, sampe pairing HUNHAN teggelem di Fanfiction juga gue ga peduli, yang pasti gue bakal terus melestarikan FanFic HUNHAN walaupun yang review 0 atau cuman 1 orang. Setidaknya masih ada yang mau bertahan untuk berjuang bersama.

Aku benar-benar cinta HUNHAN. Aku merindukan interaksi mereka...

Well, maaf kalo bacod gue kepanjangan.. gue mau curhat sama orang lain tapi gue ga punya temen fujo.. sialnya malah temen-temen gue pada dukung LuTong.. ANJ bgt ga sih.. jadi gue cuman bisa ngeluarin uneg-uneg disini.. ada yang mau curhat sama gue ga masalah kegalauan HunHan? Kalo ada PM yah.. entar kita chat *LOL

Serah dah kalau kalian ga mau baca cerita-cerita gue yang berpairing HUNHAN. Aku hanya ingin membuat HUNHAN tetap eksis. Sesimple itu kawan.

Terimakasih dan aku minta maaf..

Tolong tetap dukung HUNHAN bagi siapapun yang percaya kalau HUNHAN akan terus berlayar.

I BELIEVE WITH HUNHAN..

HUNHAN SHIPPER PLEASE STAY STRONG..

WE CAN DO IT..

" _A rainbow comes after a storm.."_

-HUNHAN-

.

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _09/10/2017_


End file.
